warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Zwartstreeps fanfictions/Zwartstreeps verhaal
Dit is het verhaal van mij, oftwel zwartstreep. Hoe ik commandant werd, en over een profetie die over mijn schouders waakt. Zwartstreeps verhaal= De profetie der Blauw en Zwart. Ik ben Hemelwaker van de Hemelclan.' 'Wat doe je dan hier? Vroeg Zwartstreep. 'Een blauwe storm zal de donderclan vernietigen, maar gevreesd duister kan blauw doen verdwijnen en kan een dovend deken vormen.''Dat zij een das die Middernacht heette tegen me... Dit lag op mijn hart en ik moest het je vertellen.' 'Denk je dat ik dat gevreesd duister ben?'' Zwartstreep is een gewone krijger, totdat de schaduwclan meer territorium van de dondrclan wilde. Totdat iedereen van de donderclan vreesde voor de schaduwclan en de leider beledigingen toewerpt. Maar is de leider wel de echte vijand? En wat wil een Profetie van hem? De profetie der Blauw en Zwart. Zwartkit stond te popelen om leerling te worden en eindelijk zijn clan te dienen', '''hij had eindelijk zijn zesde maan berijkt. Naast hem zat Dennenkit, zijn zusje. Die leek zich net zo te voelen als hem. Bessenkit schuifelde opgewonden met zijn poten heen en weer. Plotseling rukte een nat gevoel zich uit zijn gedachten, in een reflex ging hij achteruit. 'Blijf zitten!' siste Witbloesem zijn moeder. Zijn moeder had tot zijn opluchting geen scherpe toon. Die gedachte rukte hij snel weg. Natuurlijk heeft ze dat niet! Het is bijna zijn leerling seremonie! Groenster, de leider van de Donderclan, verscheen aan de Hogerichel.' Laat alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te vangen zich verzamelen onder de Hogerichel voor een clanbijeenkomst!' 'Neen niet nu, je bent nog niet proper!' Zijn moeder likte harder en meer. De meeste katten waaren er al en gelijdelijk aan kwamen de anderen. Hij keek rond, 'zoveel katten!' Zijn zus, Rookkit voor hem snorde, 'Voor ons allemaal! Geweldig...' Acher hem kreeg Zwartkit een por. 'Hee!' Het was Adderkit. 'Waarom mag jij wel?' 'Bij jou is het over een maan, heb geduld.' Snorde Zwartkit met een toontje amusement in zijn stem. Hij mocht Adderkit wel, hij zou hem missen. 'Zit stil! Ik wil dat je er op je best uitziet.''4 kittens hebben hun zesde maan berijkt en zijn klaar om leerling te worden.' Witbloesem hield op met wassen. Groenster vervolgde= ' Zwartkit jij bent als eerste, kom hier.' Opgewonden trippelde hij naar voren.'Ik spreek deze woorden uit voor de sterrenclan, ik roep deze kitten op om uw edele krijgscode te begrijpen en krijger te worden, tot dan zal deze leerling bekend staan als zwart''poot, Roodpels zal je mentor zijn.' Zwartpoot raakte Roodpels kop aan.'Ik zal harder werken dan iedereen, dat''' beloof ' ik.' Hij hoorde het nagalmen van zijn naam en liet zich feliciteren. Zwartpoot was al enkele manen leerling. En die manen waren 'geweldig'...Hij had maar liefst, omdat hij een streek had uitgehaald met de oudsten, alle leerlingen-oudstenverzorg taken 7 zonsopgangen en ondergangen op zich moeten nemen...Het ergste is, dacht hij, dat Roodpels zo boos was... Eindelijk was hij ervan verlost. Hij zou vandaag beter jagen dan ooit, hij wilde niet dat Lichthart, de oudste oudste, weeral ging klagen zoals de vorige keer... Omdat hij niet veel kon vangen, Bladval kwam in zicht, en zij wilde dat niet begrijpen. Die dacht alleen maar aan eten en een goed, comfortabel nest. Hij zach een mollige muis, die in de struiken verstopt zat. Dit is mijn kans! En die zou hij niet laten liggen. Zwartpoot liet zich in de sluiphouding zakken en voordat de muis kon reageren, sprong hij met uitgestrekte klauwen op hem af en doodde hem in een beet. Hij voelde de aarde schrapen rond zijn poten toen Zwartpoot een kuil groef om de muis in te bewaren. 'Zo, netjes.Die kan zelfs niet klagen over zo'n muis!' Bedankt sterrenclan! Tevreden speurde Zwartpoot naar nieuwe geuren van prooi. ''Schaduwclan. Wat doen die schuftige haarballen in Sterrenclansnaam hier? ''Gespannen zocht hij naar De smerige geur die hij maar al te goed kende van zijn trainingen en van de grote vergadering op het eiland. Een manjefieke, sterk uitziende vouwtjeskat stond over de grens. Hij proefde nog een keer de geur. Ik ben er klaar voor. Zwartpoot sprong uit de struiken.'Ik ga echt niet schrikken van een kleine donderclanleerling!''Wat doe je op deze kant van de grens?''Dit is vanaf nu schaduwterritorium!' 'Ik heb je gewaarschuwd.' 'Hij vloog op haar af en klauwde met uitgestrekte klauwen naar haar, hij was sterk en slim, zij was groot en sluw.' 'Raaaar!' Ze sprong opzij en ontweek dEe aanval. Blauwtand haalde uit, maar Zwartpoot was al weggerend. Hij keek naar achter, '' ja! Het lukt! Ze rent achter me aan! Hij rende op zijn tempo naar de grenspatroeiie die in de buurt was. Geshrokken rende Blauwtand de andere kant op. De grenspatroeiie verstopten zich in bomen.'Snel kom ook, wat denk je wel?' Blij met Dennenpoot's humor zette hij zijn klauwen in de boom en maaktte zich klaar om op Blauwtand af te springen, samen met de rest van zijn clan. Blauwtand proefde de lucht, maar het was te laat. Klistelstaart gaf het sein. Op dat sein sprongen de katten op Blauwtand af. Blauwtand werd omringt door De patroeiie, ze kon geen kant meer op. Tot Zwartpoots verbazing toonde ze geen enkel spoortje angst, maar bleef vastberaden staan. 'Denken jullie haarballen nou echt dat dat geschrokken gebaar echt was?' Zwartpoot voelde zijn haren overijndkomen van angst en woede. Hij rook schaduwclan! Maar voor hij zich om kon draaien, verschenen vijf schaduwclankatten. Maar het was Blauwtand die hem aanviel. Hij schoot onder haar buik maar ze ontweek de aanval en maakte aanstalten om bovenop Zwartpoot te springen. Hij roop zo hard als hij kon= 'Help!!!' Toen hoorde hij een stem die van zijn zus kwam.'Neen! Niet hem!' Ze schoot op Blauwtand af. Voordat Zwartpoot kon helpen, hoorde hij een tweede gevechtspatroeiie aanstormen. Tot zijn opluchting was het donderclan. 'Hijah!' Yes! Die kreet kwam van Adderpoot! De rode leerling was een maan geleden leerling geworden. Sindsdien was hij zijn beste vriend. Gelukkig was de jachtpatroeiie vandaag hier dichtbij en hadden ze zijn geschreew gehoord. 'Klim een boom in!' Hij klom de dichtsbijzijndste boom in, maar Assepoot bleef achter, hij was in nood!!! Hij moest helpen. Snel klom hij weer naar beneden en zette zijn tanden in de poot van een forse schaduwclankat. Aah! Assepoot schoot weg en klom een boom in. Snel deed hij het ook. 'Nu!' Weeral schoten ze naar beneden. 'Schaduwclan, terugtrekken!' De stem was niet van Blauwtand. Tot zijn opluchting renden de schaduwclankatten weg. Blauwtand passeerde hem en blies in zijn oor= 'Denk maar niet dat je van me afbent, jij haarbal!' Wat, ze was zelf een haarbal! Hij klemde zijn kaken op elkaar en bleef stijf staan. Wat bedoelde ze? Toen de schaduwclankatten weg waren, bleef Zwartpoot stijfjes staan. Zich bewust van wat Blauwtand had gezegd. Hij bleef Blauwtand nakijken tot zij en de andere katten weg waren. 'Wat is er gebeurd?' Klistelstaart's stem had een vragende en zachte toon die hem gerust stelde. Zwartpoot vertelde zijn verhaal. Maar hij zegde niet wat ze in zijn oor had gefluisterd. Dat moest hij zelf uitzoeken. Klistelstaart knikte. Zwartstreep zag Roodpels naast Stompstruik zitten. 'Heb je nog wat prooi?' 'Ja, ik heb nog twee eekhoorens en een mollige muis gevangen.' Goed zo, dat is een goede vangst.' Hij snoof de lucht op. 'Binnenkort is Groenblad gedaan.' 'Ik ben trots op je.' Blij met zijn prijzende woorden rende hij weg op zoek naar zijn prooi voordat ze het gingen zeggen. Hij was nu al acht manen leerling, vandaag zou hij krijger kunnen worden. Op weg naar het kamp, geflankeerd door Assepoot en Cederrivier wisselden ze woorden over Vuurster, de leider die poesiepoes was geweest. Vele manen geleden leider was van de donderclan, voor Braamster en Groenster. Hij was episch, en Zwartpoot keek naar hem op. Ooit wilde hij daar staan, met iedereen die respect voor je heeft... Snel zette hij die gedachte uit zijn hoofd. Hij? Leider? Nooit. Eindelijk, daar was het donderclankamp. Hij kon niet wachten om zijn dikke muis aan Lichthart te geven. 'We zijn er.' Zei Steentand, die krijger mocht hij wel. 'Ja ik ben benieuwd wat Lichthart zal zeggen van zo'n dikke muis!' Steentand snorde. 'Hee daar ben je!' 'Bessenpoot! Hij liet zijn muis, die hij zelf moest dragen, vallen. 'Er was een schaduwclankat over de grens gekomen, het was een hinderlaag voor meer territorium te bemachtigen.' 'Ik wou dat ik erbij was! Wie heeft hem ontdekt?' 'Ikke' zij hij trots. 'Gelukkig ben je niet gewond, ik zou het je anders nooit hebben vergeven.' 'Hebben de oudsten al eten gekregen?' Vroeg hij. 'Deze is voor Lichthart.' Bessenpoot snorde. 'Ik wil wel eens zien wat ze zal zeggen!' 'Zullen we hem samen brengen?' 'Natuurlijk!' Hij pakte zijn muis op. Samen trippelden ze naar het hol van de oudsten, door de gevallen boomwortels van de boom in het krijgershol heen, renden ze naar het hol van de oudsten. Zwartpoot drong door de varens heen. En liep door de verbaasde gezichten heen, naar het slaapplekje van Lichthart. Met Bessenpoot naast zich fluisterde hij Lichtharts naam. Lichthart, die nog niet aan het slapen was, maar wel bijna in slaap gedommeld was, kwam weer tot zichzelf.'Waarom maak je me in sterrenclan's naam wakker!' 'Ik was bijna aan het slapen!' 'Deze is voor jou.' De muis lag voor Lichtharts poten. 'Mooie vangst. Blieste ze, maar ga nu weg!' 'Zeker,' snorde hij. 'Maar krijg ik geen bedankje?' 'Bedankt kgggggg!' Kraste ze met haar staart over haar oor. 'Vooruit, als ik vanacht doodga, dan doe ik dat zonder jullie!' Ze trippelden weg. 'Heb je haar gezien?' 'Ja, ze was zo kwaad!' 'Als ze kwaad is, is dat altijd een goed teken. Fantastish!' Snorde hij. Zijn dag kon niet meer stuk. Hij snelde naar de hoop verse prooi, samen met Bessenpoot, en voegde zich bij Assepoot en Steentand, de mentor van Assepoot die ook vaak deel uitmaakte van zijn training. En begon te eten. ' ' Groenster stond op de hogerichel, hij was woorden aan het wisselen met Roodpels. Toen zijn eten op was, keek Groenster op hem neer. Zou hij krijger worden? 'Laat alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te vangen zich verzamelen onder de hogerichel voor een clanvergadering!' Roodpels sprong van de hogerichel af en ging op een van de meest gewilde plekken zitten. Hij snelde naar hem toe en ging naast hem zitten. Meer katten kwamen naar voren.' Ik denk dat jullie het al weten dat Zwartpoot schaduwclankrijgers heeft gespot.' 'Het is tijd dat hij, samen met zijn broer en zusjes krijger wordt. Ze hebben dapper gevochten. Assepoot='nu al? Jij gelukszak!!!' Zwartpoot was te opgewonden om iets uit te brengen, Roodpels fluisterde in zijn oor='Je bent er klaar voor, geloof me maar.' Zwartpoot jij eerst. Zwartpoot, nog steeds opgewonden trippelde naar voor. 'Ik vraag de sterrenclan om op deze leerling neer te kijken, hij begrijpt uw nobele en zal vanaf nu Zwartstreep heten. 'Zwartstreep! Zwartstreep!' ' Dien de clan goed, zoals je daarnet deed.' 'Dat beloof ik.' Hij trippelde weg. Zijn zussen en broer waren aan de beurt. Dennenpoot heette nu=Dennenklauw, Rookpoot, Rookhart en Bessenpoot Besseneik. Geweldig! 'Zij zullen vanavond in stilte waken, maar ik vraag aan Hartrood om Rookhart's wonde te behandelen aan zijn poot. Met gebaren, de medicijnkat na de oude Gaaiveder die lang medicijnkat was geweest, knikte. Hij trippelde naar zijn zus toe. 'De vergadering is afgelopen.' Roodpels hield Zwartstreep tegen. 'Ik maak wel mosnesten voor jullie vier bij de ongevallen boom, de wake begint zo dus je hebt daar geen tijd voor, ik zeg het nog even aan Rookhart, Dennenklauw en Besseneik, maak je maar geen zorgen.' Hij knikte en ging naast Rookhart zitten terwijl Roodpels tegen hem sprak de medicijnkat Rookhart's wonde aan het behandelen was. Zwartstreep, die nu al twee manen krijger was, trippelde naar zijn nest bij de omgevallen eik. Hij had vanacht het kamp bewaakt, dus hij verdiende wel een goed dagje slaap. Hij nestelde zich bij zijn Mosnest op een grote tak en viel in slaap. Hij was op een onbekende plek. ''Waar ben ik nou? Een grote, oude kat kwam op hem af. Klaar om zich te verdedigen spande hij zijn spieren . 'Wees gerust jongekat.' Niet zeker wat te doen, ontspande hij zijn spieren. 'Ik ben van de sterrenclan.' Zwartstreep verstijfde en sloeg zijn staart rond zijn poten. Ik ben Hemelwaker van de Hemelclan.' 'Wat doe je dan hier? Vroeg Zwartstreep. 'Een blauwe storm zal de donderclan vernietigen, maar gevreesd duister kan blauw doen verdwijnen en kan een dovend deken vormen.''Dat zij een das die Middernacht heette tegen me... Dit lag op mijn hart en ik moest het je vertellen.' 'Denk je dat ik dat gevreesd duister ben? 'Ja ik denk dat, daarom ben ik gekomen in je dromen.' Zwartstreep dacht na. 'En blauw... Is dat dan... Blauwtand?' 'Dat weet ik niet.' 'Maar natuurlijk! De territoriumstrijd! Toen was Blauwtand er met vijf krijgers om territorium in te pikken!' 'Zij zal de donderclan vernietigen!' Hemelwaker vervolgde='Geloof me... Jij zal de donderclan redden!' Zwartstreep schrok wakker. Zonlicht scheen in het krijgershol. De woorden waren nog vers in zijn geheugen. '' Jij zal de donderclan redden!'' Hij ging uit het hol. Het had niet gesneeuwd, het was nog niet zo'n strenge bladkaal, en in de lucht proefde hij geen koud aankomende geuren. Daar! Daar was Klistelstaart. Hij wandelde naar hem toe. 'Ik ga even op pad, is dat goed?' 'Ja, als je maar met prooi terugkomt' Zwartstreep bedankte Klistelstaart en eenmaal buiten het kamp, rende hij naar de schaduwclangrens. Blauwtand zat op haar deel van de grens, gelukkig. Hij ging eens een praatje slaan met haar. 'Mooie dag he'? Zeker voor territorium in te nemen!' Blauwtand! De schuftige haarbal! 'Hallo.' Blieste hij. 'Ik wil maar even medelen dat als je nog een poot expres over de grens durft te steken...' 'Ja? Oja? Wat ga je dan doen om me tegen te houden?' 'Toevallig dat ik je ook iets wil medelen, de schaduwclan krijgt zoveel territorium als hij maar wil! En niemand zal ons tegenhouden! Jullie leidersschelders!' Dat zat nog vers in zijn geheugen. Op de grote vergadering, waar hij voor het eerst als krijger bij was, zei Groenster='De schaduwclan heeft proberen de grens te verleggen,' Daarop blieste Hoogster='Niet waar! De schaduwclan zou niet durven dat te doen! Dat is krijgscodeschennis! Jullie leiderbeledigers!' 'Wat je niet weet, is dat ik het was die je aanviel. Jullie domme leider!' Siste Blauwtand. Zwartstreep boorde zijn klauwen in de aarde. 'Ik ga weer. We moeten ons voorbereiden. Daaaaaaaaaaag haarballetje van me!' Ze was weg. Zij wilde meer territorium! Niet Hoogster! Hij jaagde nog wat, en daarna spurte hij naar het kamp. Hij moest Blauwtand verslaan en de donderclan redden. Het was nu al een paar zonsopgangen geleden dat Hemelwaker hem had bezocht. '''Jij zal de donderclan redden!' ''Spookte nog steeds in zijn kop. 'Zwartstreep!' De stem van Dennenklauw rukte hem uit zijn gedachten. 'Je moet vandaag mee op patroeiie.' 'Oke'!' In de hoop dat het waar was, vroeg Zwartstreep met een normale stem= 'Waar gaan we patroeiieren?' 'Schaduwclan.' Antwoordde ze koeltjes terug. 'Waneer?' 'Nu'!' Samen met de Bruine kortharige krijger rende hij naar de patroeiie van Klistelstaart die klaarstond. 'Zijn jullie er eindelijk?' 'Ja, deze hier wilde weten waar we gingen patroeiieren, en was nog aan het denken.' Klistelstaart snorde. 'Wel, welkom in de patroeiie! Zwartstreep voelde de ijzige wind die lichte sneeuw meebracht die zijn vacht deed tintelen. ''Wat koud! Daar! De schaduwclangrens! ''Gespitst op geuren van Blauwtand, trippelde hij naast Dennenklauw. 'Markeer die bomen eens!' Zei Steentand, bevelig, maar vriendelijk. Zwartstreep maakte zich los, en markeerde de bomen. 'Mooi.' De stem van Roodpels, klonk trots. 'Zo heb ik het je geleerd.' Zwartstreep dacht terug aan, die mooie, fijne manen. Toen moest hij zich geen zorgen maken over een profetie, en over een kat, die Blauwtand heette en geen angst had. De patroeiie trippelde verder. ''Ik moet met Groenster over haar spreken. Het is mijn plicht. Ze moet uitgeschakeld worden, maar zal hij mij geloven? En hoe? En, welke zin van uitschakelen? Verbannen, of... Doden? '' Thuis in het kamp snelde Zwartstreep naar de hoop verse prooi. Hij voelde de aarde om zijn kussentjes versprijden. Een woelmuis! Zijn lievelingsprooi! Die kon hij nu wel gebruiken. Hij rende naar Assevacht. Die was een maan geleden, krijger geworden. Sindsdien sliep hij naast hem. ' Zwart', kom er bij zitten!' 'Dankje.' 'Je wilt niet weten wat LIichthart zei!' 'Wat?' Hij was wel nieuwsgierig naar wat die nouw weer had gezecht. 'Ze heeft gezegd dat jij beter was dan ik in nesten verschonen!' 'Meen je dat nou?' 'Ja!' Samen lachten ze zich kapot. Binnen twee dagen zou hij met Groenster spreken. Daar was het dan. Het hol van Groenster. Hij strompelde over de stenen naar het hol. 'Groenster?' 'Ja, wat ligt er op je hart, Zwartstreep?' Die woorden had een leider genaamd 'Blauwster' ooit tegen Vuurster gezegd, toen Vuurhart. Dat deed hem herrineren aan de vroegere kraamkamerverhalen. Zwartstreep duwde de natte varens zachtjes weg, en ging op de natte aarde voor Groenster zitten. '''Binnenkort meer!